


molympus meets dreamsmp

by gay_pasta



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dreamxd is weak, Gen, Ted nivison is king of the gods because fuck you thats why, gods of molympus babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_pasta/pseuds/gay_pasta
Summary: i watched hardest minecraft difficulty again and i want god slimecicle
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Charlie Dalgleish & GrizzlyPlays, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Condifiction & Charlie Dalgleish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	molympus meets dreamsmp

**Author's Note:**

> dumb shit lmao

“We hear your pleas. And we have reached a decision.” Condi cleared his throat. “DreamXD. We will hear your wish.” Grizzly smiled. “Let’s hope it’s a good one.” DreamXD took a breath. “I...would like the power,” Slimecicle leaned forward in his throne. “To create a world.” Condi folded his hands. And if we grant this, shall you agree to our terms, yes?” DreamXD looked up, anger barely concealed behind his eyes.

“My lords. I beg of you-“ Slimecicle stood. “Our terms. Twice you have interfered, and once have you lost. Will you betray us again?” DreamXD looked down. “I will...agree to your terms.” Slimecicle’s eyes flashed green. “You know your boundaries. Create your rules, create your people, your mountains, your towers. But if you step into that world for your own purposes, we will strike you down.” 

The smaller god nodded. “Then it is done.” Grizzly announced. “Bizly?” The runt stepped out, carrying a planet in his palms. “DreamXD. Try not to mess it up.” Grizzly winked, and DreamXD carefully took the planet. “Gods of Molympus. I thank you for your generosity.” He snapped his fingers, and his form left Molympus. 

Slimecicle sighed, sitting back down on his throne. Condi looked around the room. “Are we truly to believe he will not interfere? He is...a selfish god.” Grizzly frowned. “He is no more selfish than the rest of us. He simply fell too deep.” Bizly leaned into his seat. “Shouldn’t we give him more reign? It seems as though we-“ Slimecicle rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, Bizly. Shut the fuck up.” Condi wheezed. “Hey!” Bizly glared at him. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

DreamXD flexed his fingers. He glanced at the planet, swiping his hand over the top of it. It spun in a circle, and he grabbed it. He pulled it up, enlarging it in front of his face. “Huh.” Green covered the planet, wind blowing across it. Deep blue seas cascaded across the surface, surrounded by white sands. DreamXD smiled. It looked nice.

Maybe the Gods of Molympus wouldn’t look past the rolling hills and snowy peaks, leaving his planet alone. DreamXD didn’t want to completely abandon the planet. If he couldn’t be there directly, then he’d stay a different way. His fingers danced around each other, soft green lights whirring together. A young man, with light hair, and clad in green formed in his hands. 

DreamXD carefully placed the soul down into his world. He needed to give it a name. Laughing a bit, he inputted one. ‘Dream’ stood up, staring at the world around him. His eyes were wide, and he spotted the trees quickly. DreamXD flicked his finger at the man, and an axe appeared in his hand. Immediately, Dream ran to the trees and began to chop at them. 

DreamXD pressed his hands together, another soul growing between them. Another young man, with dark hair, and a white shirt grew into the land where Dream had. DreamXD typed in ‘Sapnap’. Sapnap quickly went to Dream, and they began to strike up a conversation as Dream created more wood blocks. DreamXD looked fondly at the two men. 

He looked resolutely at his hands. He shouldn’t. If the Gods saw this, they would be watching him closely. But...he just missed him. DreamXD swept his hands apart, blue light shining between them. A third young man, with brown hair and familiar eyes, grew into the land. He looked around, spotting the others, and those amber eyes immediately locked with Dream, and Dream’s face turned faintly red.

DreamXD smiled ruefully. This was how he had felt, once. But he was found out. He’d be cautious from now on. The god pressed his hands around the planet, floating it about his horns. He was going to do his best for this world.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Slimecicle stood in front of his friends. Grizzly’s poppies were frozen into the walls, floating in the air, intoxicating. Condi looked hollow, even Bizly looked hurt. The throne room was still partially destroyed, the remnants of Grizzly’s throne strewn around the apple’s hole. Slimecicle opened his fist, staring at his hands. One of the most important gods, the one who held them together, their friend. Gone. 

Bizly hadn’t even asked about his throne. The daylight shone through the broken glass, spilling onto the grim scene. Grizzly’s immortal body began to fade away, blowing into the soft breeze. Another field of poppies bloomed, petals scattering down the steps. Condi stepped forward, hand grasping at the stem of one. “He said we’d have these to remember him. But here?” He looked around them. “It feels...cold. He wouldn’t have wanted this.”

“Condi, if I may. You remember the planet we gave? To that small god, DreamXD. Grizzly liked the grass. He would’ve wanted to be planted in the sun,” Slimecicle murmured. Bizly nodded slowly. “He’s right. Grizz always did like trees.” Condi smiled. “I hope he’s happy with us, then.” He snapped his fingers, green ribbons appearing in the center of the room, twisting and looping together into a cocoon. DreamXD burst out, dropping to one knee immediately. “My lords. I-“ 

Bizly interrupted him. “DreamXD. Does your planet have grass?” DreamXD looked up, confused. “And trees?” Slimecicle added. “Well, yes, I-“ Condi clapped his hands. “Perfect. Take us there.” DreamXD swallowed, then awkwardly stood. “Yes. Come on.” 

The three gods appeared in the green grass, shrunk to the size of trees. DreamXD was significantly smaller, only a few feet taller than the normal humans. Slimecicle twisted his hand, a hole bored into the ground. He placed Grizzly’s poppy into the hole. “The sky is blue, and the world will change, as long as I have you.” He whispered. Condi stared blankly at the hole, eyes wet. 

“Thank you, DreamXD.” Bizly turned to the god, wiping tears away from his face. “We thought Grizzly would rather live on under the sun than in a cold, white throne room.” DreamXD nodded. “I’m happy to be of service.” The gods stepped back from the grave, disappearing back to the sky. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Gods of Molympus stared down at DreamXD’s planet. People had been fighting. A smoldering hole covered part of their land, and someone had died. Bizly smirked, making rain pour down. Slimecicle looked at him confusedly, and he winked. “It’s dramatic.” Condi laughed. “Have you been doing that for all the wars?” Bizly wiggled his eyebrows. 

“I like to make things exciting,” He shrugged. Slimecicle stared down at the hole. “Their flag is broken.” He remarked. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Slimecicle, are you sure?” The god nodded. “I want to be more. I’ll come back once I, y’know, die.” Ted raised an eyebrow. “Okay. Can’t say I didn’t warn you, though.” Slimecicle felt his immortal form dissipate, and he shrank. Ted lifted his hand, moving Slimecicle down to the earth. “Enjoy the DreamSMP!” He called. “I will!” Slimecicle answered. 

He felt his feet touch the ground, grass up to his knees. He made his way to the cities, dark towers covered in red. A tall boy stared curiously at him as he walked in. He walked all the way through the roads, past the shops, the Targay, the homes. Surrounded by trees lay a field of poppies. Slimecicle smiled, picking one and tucking it into his hair. A new beginning. Yeah. He could work with that.


End file.
